Love Crazy
by zephyrdjinn
Summary: When Isaac decides to express his love to Mia, his loyal cohorts  Garet and Ivan  vow to help him get the girl.  However, Garet and Ivan become infatuated with Mia's beauty and turn against Isaac.    MiaXeveryone FelixXPiers FelixXSheba JennaXIsaac


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction or the game golden sun.**

_Isaac and co are somewhere in the middle of Weyward when Isaac randomly decides to express his love to Mia. Garret and Ivan are his loyal and faithful servants and vow to help him get the girl._

Isaac: I think I love Mia

Garet: Oh… I thought you loved Jenna…

Isaac: No, I changed my mind! Can't a man do what he wants these days? Anyways, I need you and Ivan to help me get Mia. I can't seem to get her to go out with me!

Ivan: Wait. What are we talking about? *mind reads* Oh, so you like Mia now? Yeah, she's a hottie.

Garet: Well, you're the leader Isaac, and we're forced to cooperate with you.

Ivan: Don't worry Isaac we promise we'll get Mia to go out with you. How can she not like you with your good looks and charm?

_Isaac, Garet, and Ivan go off to find out if Mia likes Isaac._

Mia: What up!

Isaac: Heeey. WHO DO YOU LIKE? Never mind pretend I didn't say that! *runs away*

Garet: What was the point of that? He can't even hear her answer…

Ivan: *mind reads* _I don't know who she likes, but_ _it wasn't Isaac anyway. _Damn you Mia making it all complicated and love triangley!

Mia: Watch your language young man!

Ivan: Oh I'm sorry Mia! Back in Kalay I was never allowed to say words like $$ or S&!# or -

Mia: Please just stop...

Ivan: I hate Hammet. I'm glad he's in Lunpa!

Mia: *shocked*

Garet: Ivan did you complete mission FMTGOWI?

Ivan: ?

Garet: It's super secret! I can't just say it out loud right here!

Ivan: ugh *Mind reads* _Mission Force Mia To Go Out With Isaac_. No, not yet…

_Just then Mia walks over_

Ivan: Mia halt! Garet and I are forcing you to got out with Isaac.

Garet: This is on Isaac's orders and we do everything he tells us!

Mia: but I don't wanna…

_Isaac approaches the group_

Isaac: Mia I love you and we are an item, because I said so!

Mia: but…right now I love—

Isaac: Silence! OBEY ME or else I will kick you out of the party.

_A couple of days or so later_

Garet: I'm so jealous that Isaac is the one that gets to date Mia

Ivan: me too…let's stop doing what he wants

Garet: Yeah! I'm tiieerrrd of being his freakin slave

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Weyward Felix and co are wandering around. _

Sheba: It isn't fair! He jumps off a lighthouse for me and everything!

Felix: Oh, Piers, you're the ONLY one for me.

Piers: Felix, I love you

Felix: Oh, Piers

_They gaze longingly into each other's eyes_

Sheba: Felix! You're supposed to love me!

Jenna: Aww… poor Sheba. At least I have a loving, faithful, loyal man. I hope.

Ivan: *mind reads Garet*

_I wish I was the one going out with Mia_

Ivan: Hey!** I** wish **I **was the one going out with Mia!

Isaac: I AM the one going out with Mia, so just shut up.

Mia: Do I even get a say in this ?

Isaac/Garet/Ivan: No!

Ivan: buuut pretending you did… which one of us would you chose?

Mia: I uh…Well…I guess we could all go out!

Isaac: letmethinkabouthis no

Ivan: yeah no

Garet: NO WAY

Mia: Ok, it's settled you can duke it out like real men.

Felix: well we lit the Jupiter lighthouse. I thought Isaac would be here to stop us, but I guess not.

Sheba: I had a feeling they would, but I guess I was wrong.

Piers: Maybe they died

Jenna: Or maybe Isaac has a new girlfriend that's not meeee! *Cries*

_Felix and co walk out of the lighthouse only to see Isaac/Garret/Ivan fighting each other and Mia watching._

Sheba: What's going on here? Why are they fighting each other?

Mia: Oh those silly boys are just fighting over me!

Jenna: WHAT! I knew Isaac was cheating on me.

_Jenna shoots a fire bolt at Isaac. Isaac is felled._

Jenna: I am SO mad right now

_Meanwhile during the fight Felix is having a discussion with Piers._

Piers: Why? *Sniff* Why are you breaking up with me

Felix: Simple. You're old. You're like a billion times older than me.

Piers: *astonished* You're breaking up with me because I'm old?

Felix: *Confused* Isn't that what I just said?

Sheba: YAY! You can go out with me now :D

Ivan: well it's just you and me now

Garet: yeah, let's finish this

Ivan: is it really worth it?

Garet: what?

Ivan: Is Mia really worth fighting each other? Sacrificing our friendship? That's what this whole quest is about. Working together. And look what were doing. Look what MIA is doing to us!

_Ivan begins to tear up a little bit_

Garet: I guess you're right, it's not really worth it. Let's forfeit

Ivan: haha you forfeited and looks who gets to go out with Mia noow! *Does a little dance*

Garet: You little manipulative twerp! Arrg…

Mia: _How am I gonna get out of this one?_


End file.
